1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle technology, and more particularly to a seat tilt angle control device for controlling the tilt angle of the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional vehicle seat tilt angle control devices do not allow adjustment of the tilt angle. Some conventional vehicle seat tilt angle control devices that allow adjustment of the tilt angle have the drawbacks of being difficult to control the adjustment angle, and not allowing the user to know the adjustment status.
Further, it is necessary to detach many component parts before adjusting a conventional vehicle seat tilt angle control device, causing inconvenience to the user. Further, different models of vehicles have different weight configurations, and must be equipped with different vehicle seat tilt angle control devices of which the component parts cannot be shared, causing problems in production management costs and other aspects.
Therefore, conventional vehicle seat tilt angle control devices are still not satisfactory in function. Improvement in this regard is necessary.